Never
by livinthelife321
Summary: She would never let him go. Never. [BeckTori, Drabble Sequel to The Letter]


**Hey everyone. Since a guest reviewer requested a sequel to The Letter, and also because I got a pretty good idea, here is a short sequel. Hope you enjoy it…and, I'll give away the fact that this has a happy-ish ending. And yes, you must read The Letter to understand this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

_Jade_

She had found the first page. And then the second page

…of the letter.

The letter that Tori had written

…to him.

Tori had written it to **her** Beck.

But, what was Jade supposed to do now?

The raven beauty was always attracted to him. Always had been, and always would be.

She couldn't imagine his presence away from her. And she wouldn't let him go. Never.

* * *

_Tori_

She knew that crying after everything had happened wasn't necessary. At all.

But, she couldn't help it. She needed him. By her side.

Jade would never let him go, and why would she?

Should she let him go because he was perfect?

Or because he was everything that someone would look for in a guy?

Or because he was just…Beck?

There was no reason to let him go. So, she knew Jade wouldn't do it. Never.

* * *

_Jade_

A fire rises in her chest with every drop of Beck's punch that goes down Tori's throat.

More, and more.

No! That is Beck's punch. HER boyfriend.

Jade watches enviously, as Tori pulls the sausage out of the punch and smiles at Beck. He smiles back, and Jade's heart dies.

At least the little bit of it that she has left.

"Beck, we have to go," Jade says, sticking to him like a bug.

"Alright, just a sec," he whispers to her, and lets her go.

He walks towards the brunette, and gives her a hug. Jade can see a surprised look on Tori's face, but she's cherishing the embrace. She's loving the moment.

Jade can see that so easily, and she feels like ripping both of them apart right now.

But, she can't. Because she knows that Tori loves Beck too.

* * *

_Jade_

The two of them are walking away. Away from the gang. Where are they going?!

She's screaming in the bottom of her mind.

Screaming at Tori.

Screaming at Beck.

A smile creeps upon her face when the flour incident occurs, but she frowns again when she sees Beck helping Tori.

She sees Beck lovely eyes, and it's causing her pain on the inside.

Because she's Jade West.

And somewhere, she knows that Tori took Beck away from her. The first minute she came.

He was gone, and he was never coming back.

* * *

_Tori_

"Tori, please," he says to her, his arm on hers.

She's melting.

DYING!

But, she smiles and says "I'll see."

At least the Brain Squeezers game has gotten her some time with Beck.

Now, he's poking her and his arms are around her.

Tori just hopes with all her heart that Jade doesn't come by right now.

Only after she runs away from the tickling, she realizes how much she wants to be right next to him…forever.

* * *

_Tori_

"Because I'm prettier than Beck. I need more followers than he has!"

Jade's screaming, and Tori's hurting. Jade doesn't even care about him, she thinks, but she knows that's not true.

"Are you?" Tori asks, and the second she says it, she regrets it. Jade's face fills with a fiery glare as though she knows everything.

But Jade shouldn't be complaining. She has him, and Tori doesn't.

Tori really just wants to be able to talk to him, to smile with him, to walk with him, to be best friends again. And she really can't…right?

She can't.

* * *

"It was all Beck's idea," Andre says, after telling Tori the story of making the game show host fall to the ground.

"Really?" Tori asks, a little surprised, and a little happy.

"Yup, it was all me."

She can see the tan, tall…perfect…boy walking towards her and Andre. She's happy. A fluttery feeling is filling up her heart.

"Thank you Beck."

"For what?"

She has to think about it for a moment before she can say it.

"…for caring."

"_I love you, okay?"_ she thinks, as he engulfs her with a hug and gives her a bright smile.

And she knows that she'll never let him go.

She loves him, and that's what matters.

* * *

**Okay, well that was….different. They were moments from episodes after TFBJ if you hadn't realized. **

**What'd you think? Please review!**


End file.
